Érase una vez
by Estrella Blank
Summary: "Una vida de cuento de hadas puede ser tan sobrevalorada"... Dime ¿Ha valido la pena el precio a pagar por tu sueño?
1. Érase una vez

**Escrito para el "Amigo Invisible navideño 2019-2020" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

_**Para mi AI: **Miss Lefroy Fraser_

He decidido escribir la opción media, que consistía en pocas palabras _"Un fic escrito como un cuento de hadas__" _

_Nada de lo aquí escrito me pertenece, ni los personajes, ni las canciones al inicio de cada capitulo. Todo es de sus respectivos autores._

_::_

"**Mother always knows best**

**Show her, pass every test**

**Hear her voice in my head…"**

**.**

~_Ways to be wicked, Descendants_~

**::**

* * *

**::**

Erase una vez en un apartado pueblito una familia a la cual la fortuna no les había sonreído últimamente. La matriarca de la familia había perdido a su hermano y su cuñada tiempo atrás, así fue como sus tres sobrinas fueron a vivir con ella, su marido y sus dos hijos.

Poco tiempo después la guerra se desató y su marido acudió al llamado del rey puesto que sus hijos eran aún muy jóvenes para ir al campo de batalla. Dos años pasaron y la guerra fue ganada pero lo único que regresó de él fue su espada y un cuerpo para enterrar.

Fue un golpe duro, pero ella era una mujer fuerte y trabajadora y así fue como educó y sacó adelante a sus hijos y sobrinas. Aunque en ocasiones las tentaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, su voz siempre retumbaba con una sola advertencia cada que podía.

—Nunca tomen el camino fácil. No acepte ayuda de la magia, pues siempre hay un precio a pagar.

Tal vez ellos no lo comprendían aún pero ella sí. Walburga Black había visto cómo la magia tergiversaba lo que uno quería cumpliéndolo pero bajo sus propios términos. Había visto lo que los tratos con magia podían ocasionar en las personas, su pobre y tonto hermano había sido uno de ellos. Mientras estuviera viva no permitiría que sus niños y sobrinas sucumbieran a los trucos de esos seres mágicos que gustaban de jugar con los humanos.

Pero al parecer la vida o más bien la muerte tenía otro plan.

Una tos que no fue tratada a tiempo se complicó de tal manera hasta convertirse en una fuerte pulmonía. Regulus, de apenas once años, observó al médico del pueblo salir de la habitación de su madre y negar levemente con la cabeza.

—No hay nada que pueda hacer para sanarla, solamente calmar el dolor.

Andromeda fue la única en reaccionar ante la noticia.

—Gracias, doctor. Lo acompaño a la salida.

Los escucharon alejarse y fue Bella quien dio el primer paso hacia la habitación. Ella era la mayor y al parecer dentro de poco la cabeza de la familia. Uno a uno la siguieron hasta la cama donde su madre y tía estaba postrada.

—No tenemos tiempo que perder, necesito saber que saben lo que debe hacerse…

Sirius fue le primero en negar con vehemencia mientras la tomaba de la mano.

—Puedo ir a la taberna del pueblo y preguntar por esa mujer para que venga, madre.

—¡No! Nada de magia, nada de trucos…

Su mirada se volvió de acero al recorrer el rostro de cada uno de ellos. Bella tan fuerte pero orgullosa, Andromeda tranquila pero ingenua, Narcisa obediente pero idealista, Sirius valiente pero impulsivo y su pequeño Regulus un niño desinteresado a tal punto de olvidarse de su propio bienestar.

—Deben prometerme: No importa que, no deben recurrir a la magia y recuerden que nada se gana sin esfuerzo.

No les quedó mas que asentir y prometer que no se verían inmiscuidos en magia de ninguna manera.

Una semana después, Walburga Black fue enterrada junto a su esposo. Sus hijos y sobrinas se miraron los unos a los otros conscientes de de ahora en adelante solo se tenían entre ellos.

**::**

* * *

**::**

_**N/A:** Lo sé, lo sé es muy corto pero juro que se compensará con lo que viene. Es solamente para dar un breve contexto de la historia. Espero de todo corazón que a **Miss Lefroy Fraser** le guste su regalo. Debo admitir que la historia original tenía un matiz mucho mas oscuro pero terminé haciéndome líos yo sola y tuve que simplificar algunas cosas, pero creo que no ha quedado tan mal. También debo decir que me ha dado un ataque de pánico a última hora y he tratado de revisar mil y un veces para no tener tantos errores en la escritura. Cualquier metida de pata pido perdón puesto que no he contado con beta. Para finalizar espero que esta historia cumpla con un poquito lo que ella tenía en mente. _

_¡Feliz día de Reyes!_


	2. Regulus y el precio de cuatro deseos

"**Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost**

**...**

**That's the price you pay**

**Leave behind your heart and cast away"**

**.**

Natural, Imagine Dragons

_::_

* * *

_::_

Cinco duros años habían pasado, la vida había continuado y los Black se hicieron cargo de la pequeña casa en la cual vivían. Regulus, ahora de dieciséis años, estaba satisfecho con lo que tenía pero al ver a su hermano y primas sabía que se estaban marchitando lentamente.

Durante los últimos de años había escuchado a cada uno de ellos hablar cada vez menos de sus sueños. Bella ya tenía veintiséis años y se había negado a casarse, ella había anhelado demostrar que era tan valiosa como cualquier hombre del pueblo y por lo tanto no necesitaba a uno a su lado.

Regulus había pensado por mucho tiempo lo que iba a hacer, estaba rompiendo una promesa dada a su madre pero no podía ver a sus seres queridos dejar que el tiempo pasara volando en sus vidas. Andromeda estaba siendo presionada para casarse con el hijo del herrero, las mujeres del pueblo hablaban sobre que era su única oportunidad de conseguir estabilidad y un marido pero su prima deseaba amor, deseaba casarse con el hombre de sus sueños. Regulus sabía que era poco probable en un pueblo tan lejano, pero ella lo merecía.

Había salido de casa diciendo que deseaba caminar un poco. Fue a la taberna para preguntar por aquella que los cazadores llamaban, con cierto temor, _"Le Fay"_. Al final tuvo que entregar parte de sus ahorros para que le dieran las indicaciones de cómo llegar con esa misteriosa mujer. Se decía que Le Fay tenía poderes más allá de la imaginación y que por un precio ella podía hacer cualquier cosa.

El joven Black aun escuchaba la voz de su madre advirtiéndole sobre recurrir a la magia, pero había visto a otros hacerlo y no tener ninguna consecuencia, cierto que tuvieron que entregar algo de su pertenencia pero no era tanto como él había creído. En sus manos llevaba el collar que su madre le había obsequiado, una daga que su padre había obtenido mucho tiempo atrás y lo restante de su dinero.

Mientras se adentraba más en el bosque Regulus se preguntaba si eso sería suficiente para que ella cumpliera su petición. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien le había observado desde hace un largo rato.

—Creo que estas muy lejos de los tuyos, niño.

No pudo evitar alarmarse al escuchar la voz a sus espaldas y giró tan bruscamente que fue a dar al piso cubierto de ramas. Frente a él, recargada en un árbol, estaba una mujer de mirada penetrante, lo observaba con atención como si evaluara que tan amenazante podía ser para ella. Pero al parecer no lo era en absoluto puesto que se acercó y pasó de largo junto a él.

—¡Espere! ¿Es usted Le Fay? ¿La dama Le Fay?

Ella le miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió, como si algo de lo dicho le causara gracia.

—¿Dama? Hace mucho que no me llaman así. Dime ¿Quién eres?

Regulus se puso de pie rápidamente para quedar frente a ella, sacudió lo mejor que pudo su ropa para hacer una leve reverencia de respeto.

—Me llamo Regulus, Regulus Black, señora.

—Así que Black… y dime, ¿por qué motivo me has buscado?

Él asintió y pensó en las palabras que diría a esta mujer. Ciertamente desde que había escuchado de ella había imaginado cómo se vería en persona, pero nunca creyó que tuviera una belleza irreal, su largo vestido y la capa de piel sobre sus hombros en vez de hacerla ver como una ermitaña le daba un aire de nobleza.

—Yo he escuchado que usted puede, bueno… que usted tiene ¿magia?

—Bueno, depende mucho de lo que tu veas como magia. Hay quienes dicen que el hacer fuego azul es magia, siendo que solamente necesitas la madera adecuada.

Ella comenzó a caminar alrededor suyo, él se quedó quieto escuchando la melodiosa voz no se sentía asustado, por lo menos no en ese momento.

—Otros están seguros de que sanar a los enfermos con hierbas también es mágico, aunque es algo que casi cualquiera puede aprender con prestar atención. Así que dime Regulus Black. ¿A qué te refieres con _magia_?

Algo en el interior de Regulus, muy parecido a la voz de su madre, le dijo que no debía contestar, que debía salir de ahí. Pero él no lo hizo.

—Cumplir deseos por un precio.

La mirada de Le Fay se iluminó al escuchar sus palabras y quedó frente a él, sonriendo sutilmente pero Regulus sentía como si una serpiente le estuviera analizando para atacar y aun así no fue capaz de moverse.

—Así que quieres cumplir un deseo. ¿Estás dispuesto a pagar el precio?

Regulus sacó en ese momento los objetos que tenía como pago y los extendió hacia ella. La mujer observó los objetos en su mano y rió sutilmente.

—Aprecio el esfuerzo pero no somos nosotros quienes deciden lo que tienes que entregar. Pero tengo curiosidad sobre lo que deseas ¿riqueza? ¿amor? ¿venganza?

Él miró los objetos en sus manos un poco desolado, ¿y si no tenía lo necesario para conseguir lo que buscaba?. Levantó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

—No es para mi, señora. Es para mi familia. Quiero que sean capaces de cumplir sus sueños.

Le Fay le observó sin decir una palabra, Regulus creyó ver por un momento un atisbo de sorpresa en su rostro pero no podía estar seguro de ello. Parecía que el tiempo pasaba lentamente pero al final ella respondió.

—Normalmente los que vienen conmigo piden para ellos, no para los demás. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí para cumplir los sueños de otros?

—Es una larga historia.

–¿Acaso no lo son todas?

Ella caminó hacia un tronco caído y se sentó para indicar el lugar a su lado.

—Creo que tenemos suficiente tiempo.

Él la siguió y comenzó a contar lo ocurrido en su familia, la pérdida de sus tíos y padres, la forma en como sus primas y hermano habían cuidado de él, las habladurías del pueblo, la presión de las personas, como sentía la frustración de su hermano y prima, la tristeza de Andrómeda y la resignación de Narcisa.

Las estrellas habían aparecido en el cielo cuando terminó de contar su historia a la misteriosa dama.

—Quiero que cumplan sus sueños, por eso he venido a buscarla.

—Has venido a pesar de la voluntad de tu difunta madre. ¿Realmente valdrá el precio que la magia te exija para cumplir los deseos ajenos?

—Quiero verlos felices, yo puedo estar bien. Puedo ver la manera de conseguir lo que me pida.

Ella le escuchaba con atención, ciertamente este muchacho era diferente a todos aquellos que habían ido en su búsqueda. Le había mostrado un respeto que hacía tiempo nadie le mostraba y por un instante la ilusión en sus ojos le recordó a un viejo y querido amigo.

—De acuerdo. Te ayudaré pero debo advertirte que la magia no siempre funciona como uno desea y yo no puedo saber cual es el precio que exige hasta que el trato ha sido realizado.

Regulus la miró por un momento asimilando sus palabras, miró la daga y el dije en sus manos, sus padres lo habían dado todo por ellos, ciertamente él también podía dar algo para los demás.

—Pagaré el precio que sea necesario.

Le Fay se puso de pie y de entre las pieles que la cubría sacó una varita. Se inclinó para tomar una piedra del suelo y apuntó hacia ella su varita.

—_A cupio cordis. Et cor pretium. Qui hanc ferre benedictionem meam selflessly ligaturam cucurreris… Pudea et difficile fuerit._

La piedra se transformó en un pequeño medallón, el cual brilló por unos instantes antes de quedar sobre la mano de la dama.

Regulus estaba asombrado por lo que sus ojos habían presenciado.

—¡Eso era una roca! –exclamó asombrado– ¿Qué fueron esas palabras?

—Es el conjuro para llevar a cabo lo que deseas y algo que no doy a todos: mi bendición.

Él observó fascinado el medallón que ahora ella le entregaba. Al tomarlo con su mano sintió como si una corriente de energía invadiera su cuerpo, fue solo un momento y levantó la mirada hacia ella.

—Se ha cerrado el trato. Lo único que debes hacer es que ellos toquen este medallón y piensen en su mayor deseo.

Regulus asintió a sus palabras guardándolo con sumo cuidado entre sus ropas.

—¿Cuál es el precio que debo pagar por esto?

Ella solamente lo miró con un poco de tristeza en sus ojos. Se acercó y acarició su mejilla con un gesto maternal.

—Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. Debes de ser consciente que la magia puede ser caprichosa y puede interpretar las cosas a su manera.

Él joven asintió a sus palabras y levantó la mirada al cielo estrellado. El tiempo había pasado más rápido de lo que se había percatado y sus primas y hermano estarían preocupados. Tomó las manos de la mujer frente a él e hizo una reverencia.

—Debo irme, muchas gracias. En verdad muchas gracias, dama Le Fay. ¿Volveré a verla?

—Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Solamente el tiempo lo dirá, joven Black. Iluminaré tu camino para que regreses a salvo.

Ante esto Regulus asintió con una felicidad llameando en su pecho. Sus seres queridos serían felices, él podría hacerlos felices. Despidiéndose de la mujer en el bosque se dirigió de regreso a casa, asombrado al ver como el sendero era iluminado por pequeños seres de luz que no había visto ni en sueños.

Ella no despegó su vista de él hasta que desapareció en el bosque. La angustia llenando su alma. Ella no era quien ponía el precio. La magia que respondía a su llamado podía ser tanto blanca como oscura y era quien decidía lo que quería a cambio.

"_Del corazón un deseo. Del corazón un precio. Mi bendición a quien sin egoísmo porte este amuleto. Y cualquier mal pueda ser deshecho."_

Había logrado forzar su bendición al sentir que la magia que a ella acudía era magia oscura. Era la más traicionera y peligrosa, la misma que se había llevado pueblos enteros por los deseos de otros. Ese joven no era del todo consciente de las implicaciones de su trato. Pero estaba dispuesto a todo por los demás.

Era cierto que ella no podía negarse al ser solamente un mediador entre la magia y los humanos, pero no significaba que debía mantenerse siempre al margen de lo que ocurría. Ya había intervenido al dar su bendición al muchacho aligerando así lo que la magia pudiera tomar de él.

"_Al parecer, después de todo, se me ha pegado algo de Merlín"._

—Kreacher, tengo un trabajo para ti.

Un viejo elfo apareció frente a ella al momento de ser llamado.

—¿Qué puede hacer Kreacher por usted, mi señora?

—Quiero que cuides al joven que ha estado hace unos momentos aquí. Cualquier cosa relacionada con la magia que sientas sobre él debes informarme inmediatamente. Serás mis ojos en el pueblo de los humanos.

El elfo se inclinó hacia ella para desaparecer y comenzar su tarea. Ella ahora solamente debía esperar el momento justo para intervenir y salvar a ese muchacho, como no pudo hacerlo con su tío.

::

* * *

::

_**N/A:** El hechizo o conjuro esta en latín, utilicé el traductor así que si tiene algún error lo lamento. El chiste es que Regulus no supiera lo que decía. Espero haya gustado este capítulo que es **2/8**. En el transcurso de los días iré publicando los demás. Cualquier error no duden en hacérmelo saber (de ser posible mas adelante la mandaré betear por respeto a mi AI ) _


	3. Bellatrix y los páramos

**"How did I read the stars so wrong?**

**I'm wide awake**

**And now it's clear to me that everything you see**

**Ain't always what it seems**

**I'm wide awake**

**Yeah, I was dreaming for so long"**

.

~Wide awake, Katy Perry~

::

* * *

::

Bellatrix Black había estado caminando por el bosque, con su caballo y su morral a cuestas. Tres días sin cambiar de rumbo, solamente deteniéndose para comer y dormir. Deseando llegar a ese lugar que sus sueños le decían.

"_Derecho, sigue la estrella del norte, hermana". _

La voz se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, hacía un par de semanas que había comenzado a tener esos sueños: un bosque, pero no cualquiera, sino uno lleno de criaturas de las que solamente había escuchado hablar. Dríades y ninfas que la llamaban hermana, elfos y ogros que la llamaban señora.

"_Regresa a casa, regresa con las hijas de la luna". _

Ella simplemente había tomado lo esencial para su viaje, una fuego incendiando su corazón ante el poder que le llamaba. Se despidió de sus hermanas y de sus primos, dejando atrás su lugar como la cabeza de la familia, pero todo remordimiento y duda desaparecieron apenas cruzó el límite de su hogar.

—Tranquilo, estamos cerca, puedo sentirlo –murmuró mientras sujetaba con fuerza las correas de su inquieto caballo.

Atrás había quedado el bosque con sus acres y luces filtradas. Una espesa niebla indicaba el inicio de los páramos; su cuerpo vibró ante la energía que rodeaba todo el lugar, algo que nunca antes había sentido. Un crujido se escuchó frente a ella, se mantuvo quieta y expectante al ver una silueta acercarse.

—Al fin has llegado con nosotros, hermana.

La niebla parecía disiparse para dar paso a los seres más hermosos que jamás había visto. Todas eran mujeres, altas como ninguna otra, parecían emitir luz propia. Hojas y flores adornando sus cabezas, arco y flecha cargados por dos de ellas.

—Ustedes me llamaron en un sueño.

Bellatrix soltó las riendas de su caballo mientras caminaba hacia la comitiva que había llegado a recibirla. Aquella que parecía ser su líder se adelantó para tomar su rostro entre sus manos, sonriendo suavemente.

—Estás donde perteneces.

Esas palabras sonaron tan ciertas que no hubo motivo para cuestionarlas. Fue así como se internó en la espesura de los páramos, a un lugar completamente nuevo.

* * *

Siete meses habían pasado desde que Bella llegó para formar parte de ese pequeño mundo.

Los páramos eran algo completamente diferente, tanto en sus habitantes como en sus costumbres. Dríades, ninfas, elfos, duendes, hadas, un sin fin de criaturas con las cuales convivía diariamente.

Aquí nunca se tomaba más de lo necesario, la naturaleza era sagrada. No era un rey sino una matriarca, Elentari, quien regía esas tierras. Bella se dio cuenta de que su voz tenía el mismo valor o incluso más que la de cualquier varón, sus ideas eran escuchadas, reconocidas.

Aprendió a cazar, a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo demostrando tener habilidad para ello. La llamaban _Kerir_ y poco a poco comenzó a olvidar su nombre y de dónde venían; sus hermanos eran los elfos, sus hermanas las dríades y ninfas, su madre era Elentari. El apellido Black y todo lo relacionado a el comenzaba a parecer más un sueño muy lejano.

Ella ahora vestía igual que ellos, su cabello sujeto y adornado con hojas. Cuentas, collares y pulseras señalándola como una de las suyas. Arco y flechas a su espalda mientras cabalgaban por la orilla de sus tierras.

—Debes estar emocionada, dentro de poco será la ceremonia de tu magia.

—Lo estoy, he esperado esto desde… –se detuvo al momento que su mente se preguntó exactamente ¿desde cuando había esperado la ceremonia de luna? En ocasiones sentía como si algo faltara en su mente, pero no terminaba de precisar lo que podía ser.

Una voz a sus espaldas la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Kerir, Idril debemos ir a investigar al sur, las hadas han vislumbrado a intrusos cerca de nuestras tierras.

Ambas mujeres asintieron para dirigir a sus caballos detrás de su líder. Habían tenido que controlar el acceso a sus tierras de aquellos seres avariciosos que llamaban hombres. En sus manos yacía la sangre de aquellos que se atrevieron a acercarse y dañar su hogar, con cada victoria ella se sentía más cercana a todos a su alrededor.

Se detuvieron cerca de una colina, protegidas por las sombras proyectadas por los árboles, los caballos habían sido dejados atrás para no llamar la atención. Se podía escuchar el sonido de los caballos y voces masculinas, el movimiento de hombres preparando un campamento.

—¿Qué estarán haciendo tan cerca del límite?

—No importa lo que están haciendo, nuestro trabajo es eliminar cualquier amenaza. Vigilaremos y durante la noche nos haremos cargo de ellos.

Dicho esto, las tres guerreras se dispusieron a ocultarse para no ser detectadas. Esperaron a que llegara la noche, los hombres fueron a descansar mientras un par hacía guardia.

Con sigilo se acercaron con su arco y cuchillas en mano hacia el campamento donde todos dormían. Primero debían encargarse de los dos hombres que charlaban cerca de la hoguera. Podía escucharlos charlar en voz baja, más concentrados en guardar calor que estar atentos a su alrededor; al acercarse entre las sombras pudo divisar que uno de ellos apenas si era un muchacho.

—No es que tengan algo en tu contra, cachorro. Cuando lleguemos al desierto de los dragones podrás demostrar que mereces estar aquí.

—Eso espero, siempre fue mi sueño ser un caballero. Les demostraré que lo merezco tanto como ellos.

Su voz sonaba confiada y podía intuir que ese chico tenía un gran orgullo. Hombres tontos, puesto el orgullo era a veces el camino a la ruina.

—¿Es idea mía o este lugar es un tanto tenebroso?

Kerir pudo observar a sus hermanas rodear el campamento, tan centrados estaban en su charla que no las habían escuchado o visto aún.

—Es porque estamos cerca de los páramos. Este lugar es peligroso por muchos motivos, a sus habitantes no les gustan los intrusos. Aun creo que fue mala idea acampar tan cerca de ellos.

"_No tienes ni idea, una mala decisión ciertamente"._

Ella sonrió al imaginarse la cara de sorpresa al momento en que cayeran sobre ellos. Se detuvo un momento al ver que el más joven se ponía de pie, estirándose cuan largo era. Un leve zumbido en su cabeza comenzaba a incomodarla.

—Veré como están los caballos. No tardo.

—No se te ocurra querer explorar más allá del campamento. No quiero tener que ir a buscarte, Sirius.

_Sirius…_

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver el rostro del mencionado: cabello negro, ojos grises y sonrisa traviesa. Ella cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando una memoria llegó a su mente.

_Era ella, vestida con ropas que serían incómodas en los páramos. Estaba buscando algo; no, algo no, alguien._

—_¡Juro que voy a encontrarte, no te saldrás con la tuya esta vez, Sirius!_

_Una risa infantil llamó su atención haciéndola levantar la mirada. Ahí estaba él, un chiquillo de cabello negro revuelto, ojos grises y sonrisa traviesa desde una viga en el granero._

—_Siempre me salgo con la mía, Bella. _

Abrió los ojos tomando el aire que faltaba en sus pulmones. Buscó con la mirada a ese muchacho, lo vio a lo lejos cerca de donde estaban los caballos. Un pánico se instaló en su pecho al ver que Idril se acercaba a él con un cuchillo en mano. No dudó ni un momento para sacar su arco y disparar una flecha que impactó contra el cuchillo de su hermana.

Ese movimiento fue suficiente para poner en alerta al muchacho y al hombre cerca de la hoguera.

—¡Intrusos! ¡Despierten!

Ella pudo ver a sus hermanas correr de regreso a los páramos, apenas si tuvo un momento para ver a Sirius antes de seguirlas. No comprendía su actuar, fue un impulso, una reacción al ver al muchacho en peligro. Se adentró a los páramos sabiendo que habría muchas explicaciones que dar.

* * *

Había peleado con sus hermanas, habían gritado y se había defendido. Ciertamente estaba confundida por los recuerdos que parecían llegar a ella poco a poco desde el altercado en el campamento. Los hombres habían tomado sus cosas y continuado su camino justo al amanecer. Ella los había visto a lo lejos, su mirada no se separaba de ese muchacho.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde entonces, su ceremonia sería esta noche bajo la luna llena. Se había mantenido al margen durante ese tiempo, imágenes y rostros plagaban sus sueños, su corazón le dolía de solo pensar en ellos.

—Estrellas, son estrellas.

Murmuró por lo bajo al ver hacia el cielo, los nombres que llegaban en sueños eran los nombres de estrellas: Andromeda, Narcisa, Sirius, Regulus. Sentía en su interior que era importante, algo no estaba bien a su alrededor.

—Uno pensaría que estarías feliz de que llegara este momento.

Levantó la mirada al escuchar la voz a su lado. Elentari estaba ahí, observándola con sus ojos celestes y su corona de hojas.

—Siento que algo no está bien. No me siento como yo misma, me siento dividida.

La anciana se quedó a su lado en silencio observando el lago frente a ellas. La luz de las hadas se reflejaba en la superficie.

—"Hechizo de crepúsculo". _Kerir_. Es el nombre que la magia te otorgó al llegar con nosotros. Pero antes de ese te llamaban de otra manera, eras una estrella.

—Bellatrix.

En ese momento sintió como si un manto invisible fuera retirado de su cuerpo. Las cosas comenzaban a tener mayor sentido conforme los minutos pasaban. Los meses en los páramos y antes de llegar.

—Mis hermanas, mis primos… los dejé.

Murmuró con incredulidad, los había dejado atrás y hasta ese momento no había pensado en ellos. Simplemente los había olvidado ¿Cómo era eso posible?

—¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué me llamaron?

—Fue la magia de un deseo quien te trajo a nosotros. Querías poder, querías mostrar tu fortaleza, querías sentirte importante y parte de algo. Aquí obtuviste todo eso.

Bella se puso de pie negando con la cabeza. Ella había dejado todo atrás, cierto era que el sentimiento de ser valiosa la había embriagado pero también había matado y no se había arrepentido en el momento. ¡Estuvo a punto de matar a su propio primo!

—Yo no pedí nada de lo que dices. Lo quería pero no lo pedí.

La anciana solamente la observó, sin decir nada se acercó al lago y se inclinó para tocar la superficie haciendo una señal para que se acercara. Ante los ojos de ambas una imagen fue tomando forma. Una casa, una habitación y alguien postrado en cama. Un jovencito delgado de cabello negro y piel clara, sus manos sobre su pecho sosteniendo un medallón.

—Regulus…

—Él lo pidió por ti. El precio por cumplir tu deseo ha sido pagado. Lamentablemente la magia que ha acudido a ese amuleto es magia oscura.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

—Creo que tu sabes a lo que me refiero. El mismo destino que tuvo tu padre por cumplir su mas grande anhelo.

Bellatrix se alejó de ella. No, su padre había muerto por la plaga junto con su madre. Lo único que relacionaba a su familia con la magia eran las historias que les contaban antes de dormir cuando eran niñas.

—No podían tener hijos. Así que buscó a un brujo e hizo un trato. La magia le concedió la dicha de tres niñas pero pidió a cambio su tiempo en esta tierra, tu madre solamente fue un daño colateral del mismo.

—No, tienes que estar mintiendo. Ellos no, eso no es cierto.

—Eso ya no importa. Los muertos, muertos están –murmuró sin dejar de verla–. Quédate con nosotros, la ceremonia permitirá que la magia que intervino en tu creación sea liberada. Serás quien siempre deseaste ser.

—No. Yo no quise esto, no así. Debo regresar con ellos, con Regulus.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer, hija mía.

—¡Yo no soy tu hija! –gritó mientras arrancaba de su cuerpo cualquier adorno que había sido dado por ellos– Ya veremos si no hay algo que hacer.

Elentari le observó en silencio, viendo como se despojó de todo hasta quedar solamente con su ropa y el arco.

—Si te vas, no podrás regresar. Tu magia jamás verá su potencial.

Bella levantó el rostro con decisión. Ella no se quedaría ni un minuto más en ese lugar. Regresaría con su familia y ayudaría a Regulus, costara lo que costara.

—No la necesité antes y no la necesitaré ahora. Si debo cambiar todo de mí y depender de algo como la magia para mostrar lo valiosa que soy, entonces no vale la pena. Lo haré a mi manera.

Elentari le observó alejarse hasta perderse en los páramos sabiendo que sería la última vez que vería a esa joven guerrera. Extendió su mano y una luz apareció sobre ella.

—Ya he saldado mi deuda contigo. No te debo nada, Le Fay.

La luz se elevó y se dirigió hacia la misma dirección que Bellatrix. En un pueblito lejos de ahí, una hechicera suspiró de alivio al saber que su bendición había debilitado el velo en uno de ellos. Le Fay se preguntó si los demás serían igual de fuertes para despertar, por el bien del joven Regulus esperaba y así fuera.

::

_**En ocasiones se tiene que cambiar para lograr metas y sueños.**_

_**Pero no al grado de que signifique olvidar y perder tu esencia, lo que eres realmente, tu historia.**_

::

* * *

_**N/A:** Hola nuevamente! pido una disculpa por tardar en publicar, las cosas se complicaron un poco y no logré publicar el lunes que es el día que tenía planeado, pero bueno. Aquí está! Puede que algunos personajes no esten muy IC, refiriéndome a Bella y su situación con sus familiares y el hecho de que no está trastornada como en el canon. No sé si vale este tipo de moralejas al final de cada historia, pero bueno. Puede verse un poco confuso en partes pero les aseguro que todo tiene un porque. Gracias! _

_P.D. Cualquier horror ortográfico pido una disculpa de antemano x_x. _


End file.
